


Better be Slytherin

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy is positive that she will be sorted into Ravenclaw, and then the hat screams Slytherin and panic sets in. How is she meant to survive Slytherin with a muggle father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better be Slytherin

The minute the hat screams _Slytherin!_ , Tracy’s heart skips a beat and she has to bite back a groan. Ravenclaw is what she told the stupid hat, not Slytherin and it doesn’t matter how ambitious she is because she just can’t go there. Slipping off the stool, she all but throws the hat back at her professor and makes her way to the end of the Slytherin table. The House is already eyeing her up and coming to their own conclusions about her before she has even said a word. Maybe throwing the hat in frustration had not been her _best_ idea, because it gives away her feelings and if she knows anything about Slytherin it is that she has to hide her emotions and that blood status is everything.

As a half-blood, it is not going to be easy to fit in _if_ it is possible at all and the last thing she wants to do is put herself at an immediate disadvantage by upsetting peolpe. Turning her back on the table, Tracy focusses her attention back on the sorting ceremony and tries to calm down and come up with explanations for her behaviour. Perhaps if she says that she was utterly convinced that she was destined for Ravenclaw that would be acceptable. The House of Ravenclaw is respected in Slytherin and she is sure that plenty of snakes will have family members in other houses. What does she really know about Slytherin? Tracy had only bothered to look up Ravenclaw in her books and her mother was _so sure_. Tracy is a bookworm with enough curiosity to get her into trouble and not enough common sense to avoid it. Ambition is not a word that she would usually associate with herself. 

The hat screams ‘Slytherin’ once again and Tracy finds herself sitting next to another girl with long brown hair and a soft smile, “I’m Daphne, Daphne Greengrass.”

“Tracy Davis,” Tracy replies automatically, and it is like she can see the gears turning in the other girl’s head as she tries to pinpoint her surname and comes up blank. A calculating look and a shrug later, Daphne smiles and nods before turning her attention back to the sorting. The ceiling doesn’t cave in and no one starts screaming even though Tracy is sure that Daphne _knows_ , that she worked it out. Maybe she can survive Slytherin after all.


End file.
